Collide and Subside
by LonelyAngel91
Summary: Safiya is the one and only healer of Egypt. Only the royalty of Thebes is permitted to use her gifts. No one outside the palace walls knows she even exists. But everyone knows secrets get out… eventually.
1. Chapter 1

(1)

Sparing. When two individuals practice their skills for the sole purpose of training. With no wars it seemed to be the best past time for any warrior. It also kept the healer's skills honed.

I walked towards the sparing circle with a few maidens following with my supplies. I also had a small number of apprentices that one day hoped of taking my place.

And I pray one day they will, I thought.

"Safiya!" King Ramses greeted me.

I kept my eyes low and bent at the knees show my respects. As a woman, and as one of his loyal servants, it was forbidden for me to make eye contact with him without his permission. The regulation was followed by all those lower in stature.

"Always so formal," he continued.

I clasped my hands before me, "I'd hate to show disrespect."

He nodded and continued on his way.

"My father has the highest respect for you, Safiya," Nefertiti spoke approaching me from behind.

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you," I answered bowing again. "One can only hope for a king's admiration."

"And once you have that," she continued. "What else do you hope for?"

I shrugged, "That it lasts."

I bowed again and began to walk towards one of my apprentices.

The problem was that none of my many apprentices could use the four elements for healing. I was only allowed to have two at a time, but several before the two I had now failed to become healers.

I sighed stopping before my two students. I was allowed one male and one female. The belief was that the healer position went to the women but since none have come close to healers I was granted a male as well. Neither one seemed closer to achieving their goal than the other. It was the secret I'd take to my grave.

"Sparing mainly leaves minor cuts and bruises," I spoke gently. "If we're fortunate, we might get a few broken bones."

They smiled ever hopeful.

The sparing started around us in one of the court yards of the palace; I was never allowed outside to the palace to the streets of Thebes. I sat in the shade soaking up the wind when it passed. It was one of the four elements I used for healing along with water, earth, and fire. My body and senses seemed at ease when I was around them. Even passing one finger though a small flame seemed to loosen the muscles and worry.

"Safiya," I heard a whisper.

I gasped a little realizing my eyes were closed and I was drifting off. I immediately rose from my seat pulling my long dark hair to one side. My eyes went back to the ground as I realized my visitor was a very familiar man.

"I apologize," I spoke softly.

Ardeth gently push my chin up, "I should be the one apologizing when you looked so peaceful."

A smile tugged on my lips as he removed his hand. Ardeth was the Commander of the Medjai and war strategist for King Ramses. Although his duty gave him a dominant persona he was quite a tender person.

"How may I be of use?" I asked already finding tranquility in his presence alone.

"A group healing," Ardeth answered. "Instead of taking my men one by one in your little room."

My apprentices both turned to me, "You can do that?"

I blushed slightly breaking eye contact with Ardeth. It made me uncomfortable talking about my abilities. Everyone's reaction was the same when I spoke about them; shock and disbelief.

"I can," I responded before I turned back to the Commander. "And I will."

"I only expect a small handful of them to be clumsy enough to suffer from minor scratches," he said with a warm smile. "I'll make sure they won't tire you out."

He bowed his head and left.

I exhaled slowly and let shoulders fall.

"You seem…" my female apprentice trailed off. "Uneasy when you talk to him."

I glanced over at her feeling my face get hot again.

"He stood before you for a while," said the other one. "As if he enjoyed watching you sunbathe."

"Don't talk like that!" I whispered harshly.

If anyone suspected such treachery the King would have me killed. I swore on my life I would only serve as a loyal subject. Anything more than that was considered the highest betrayal.

My eyes went back to Ardeth.

His heavy material moved with him as he walked. He wore a full black Medjai robe. It's weight reflected his position as Commander. He carried a few weapons mostly knives and one long bent sword. It made my temperature raise just imagining the heat he had to endure.

I slowly sat back down in my seat throwing my hands in between my knees to keep them from shaking.

"Safiya?" my male apprentice asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," I answered looking up at him. "It's the heat; that's all. Remember I'm not used to being out in the sun for so long."

As the healer it was my responsibility to remain healthy and therefore to stay out of the sun. I was allowed to roam the palace and have access to the out doors. But the sun's heat seemed to have a discouraging effect on me after a short while.

"Should we move back inside?" one of my maiden's asked.

"No," I responded a little to quickly. "I'll be fine."

I looked away from my students catching Ardeth's gaze upon me. He swiftly looked away but I still saw the look of concern on his face.

Being in Egypt and having a sensitivity to the sun was not the best thing.

"My lady," one of my maiden's spoke. "Anck-Su-Namun requests your presence."

"Oh," I breathed. "Of course."

I rose from my seat turning first to my students, "I shall return shortly."

They nodded.

I quickly walked back inside the palace to straight to my healing room.

Anck-Su-Namun was the Pharaoh's best female warrior. She enjoyed being healthy and perfectly fit for battle. She visited my room daily it seemed to make sure her body was in flawless condition.

She was a bit intimidating; a lady with a high opinion of herself. She wanted her body exactly the way she desired or she'd go into a frenzy. I once asked her if my apprentices could watch as I tended to her; she wouldn't even let my hand maiden's stay in the room.

I lifted my long white skirt as I climbed a few stairs to my healing chambers. My clothing was light weight but still managed to feel uncomfortable out in the sun. The skirt was long and dragged a little behind me made with sheer white fabric. There were to large slits in it allowing my legs to move freely. The top part connecting to the bottom had four straps, two on each side. One strap stayed on my shoulder while the other rested in the middle of my upper arm. The front had a neckline that barely passed my collarbone while the back had a deep plunge that stopped at the waistline.

White for purity since I would keep my innocence for my entire life.

I walked into my healing chambers seeing Anck-Su-Namun waiting for me at the large window. My maiden's were already called away from the room.

"How can I be of use?" I asked bending at my knees gracefully.

She turned to face me, "I must be ready for battle. Being unflawed before the combat is just as important as being unflawed after it."

"Of course," I spoke as she walked over to the center of the room.

At the center was a large golden table. My patients often laid face down on it for best access to the wounds and other flaws of the body or skin.

I kept my eyes low as she lowered her top before sprawling out on the table.

"Am I looking for anything harmful?" I asked as I closed the doors and walked over to her.

"I must be perfect for my marriage," she spoke.

My gaze quickly looked over her back for anything that might have gone unnoticed.

"Marriage?" I asked grabbing the nearby pitcher of water.

"Yes," she said softening her tone. "I must be perfect for my future husband."

I slowly removed my hand from the water and began hovering over Anck-Su-Namun's back. The water dripped off my hand and onto her skin creating little tear drop sized puddles.

"And who, if I may be so bold," I began being careful with my words. "Is the man?"

"King Ramses," she answered.

I put the pitcher of water down roughly as my concentration was broken.

I glanced down at her seeing her stare straight ahead, "The King is to marry again?"

"He will announce it to the kingdom when the sparring is over with," she replied.

I placed one finger on her bare skin making a line in-between the water spots. I lowered my head and lightly blew over the saturated skin causing the water to sink into her skin.

His former wife, mother of Princess Nefertiti, passed away a short time ago.

"How did he… ask?" I trailed off letting her skin dry naturally now.

"He didn't," she answered her emotions cold like as stone. "He told me that we both deserved the best since we are the best; and then he told me that I was his future wife."

I broke out of my baffled haze, "I'm so happy for you."

Anck-Su-Namun said nothing as she rose from the table and dressed herself.


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

My maiden's entered my room again as my previous visitor left.

"I need to go back to the sparring," I said. "Please prep the room fro a group healing."

I left them as my thoughts returned to the news I have just received.

King Ramses to marry again? Did his daughter know? Did Anck-su-namun even have a choice?

I knew Thebes needed and heir but Nefertiti was old enough to take the throne.

But she isn't a male, a dangerous voice spoke.

I stopped dead as the thought grew in my mind.

That's why he's re-marrying? For the hope's of a male heir?

"How will everyone react when he announces it?" I asked myself as I continued to walk; slowly.

Will they be shocked as I am or pleased? What do the Gods think?

I came back to reality once I felt the blistering heat. I walked over to my students and stood in the shade.

I smiled sweetly at them, "I pray nothing overly exciting happened in my absence."

They laughed.

"Nothing that anyone felt needed our immediate attention, Safiya," one spoke.

"How was Anck-Su-Namun?" the other asked.

I paused for a moment, "She is just carrying a lot of worry."

"She has been training Nefertiti," one of my students replied. "Maybe the student is getting better than the master."

They both laughed. I smiled along with them.

"Safiya?" the girl asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Are we allowed to watch the group healing?" she finished.

"Of course!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Unless someone asks otherwise."

The sparring ended shortly after. I had my students pack up and head to the healing chambers. The room was ready for a group healing when we arrived.

"What element will you use, Safiya?" the boy asked.

"It honestly depends on the type of injury they have," I answered slowly walking over to the large window.

"Have you ever used fire to heal?" the girl asked.

"A few times," I answered in a whisper as my gaze fell upon Ardeth.

He was angled towards me having a word with a few of his comrades.

"Dehydration," I whispered again seeing the sweat on his brow.

He was breathing rather heavily as I watched his chest heave as he tugged on the collar of his black robe.

"When will we learn to heal with fire?" the boy asked.

"I should probably help him before he goes to his chambers for the night," I thought out loud to myself. "Or he won't be able to sleep which will lead to more serious illnesses."

"Safiya?" he asked again.

I turned to him, "Fire is the most difficult element to control."

They exchanged disappointed glances.

"Start with the easy element wind," I said. "Then dream of using earth. If you jump into fire too soon you'll hurt yourselves and others."

"Forgive us," the boy said bowing his head.

The girl did the same.

"Don't be discouraged," I said lifting them back up. "I admire your ambition but this is a skill and an art that isn't mastered over night."

I turned from my students and looked back to Ardeth; he was gone.

"Visitors!" the girl exclaimed cheery.

The group healing had arrived with Ardeth.

I walked over to them only seeing a few men before me.

"What is your condition?" I asked.

"Mainly minor cuts," Ardeth answered stepping forward. "All my men took extra caution not to break anything today."

His breathing was still heavy. Even though the sweat had been removed from his forehead I could still tell he was falling ill. I could tell in his eyes; they were dull compared to the brilliance they usually held.

"I want your men to make a circle around the table," I spoke looking directly into Ardeth's eyes.

"And I want you to take a seat by the window," I instructed.

Ardeth hesitated. He glanced at the window then back to me.

"Ardeth you are in my healing chambers," I spoke softly but with meaning. "It would be shameful of me to ignore your current state of health."

He bowed his head and walked over to the window taking a seat.

I walked over to the table the men had circled. My students stood on the outside looking in.

"With cuts you can use any of the elements besides fire," I spoke. "Fire only makes the bleeding worse."

I glanced around at the men who stood bare-chested before me. Cuts and bumps were all I saw.

"I'll use wind with a small amount of water," I said taking the water pitcher and swallowing five large mouthfuls of cold water.

I laid myself down on the table face up with my arms over my stomach and my eyes closed. I took in a few deep breaths keeping my mouth closed on the exhale.

I parted my lips and exhaled through the small opening. My breath shot up and out towards Ardeth's men. It created a cool breeze in the healing room. It circled around the men lightly touching their exposed skin.

The atmosphere was now silent but calm. The entire room temperature dropped as well.

I opened my eyes and rolled off the table.

"Wind carries water to where it cannot go," I spoke seeing the men inspect each other. "Water does most of the healing while the wind makes it a gentle and pleasant feel to the skin."

"And if you just used water alone?" asked the boy unable to find even a dry scratch on the men.

"It creates a small unwanted feeling of being wet with heavy clothing on to some," I answered. "Now, I know King Ramses has a feast ready for his subjects, if you could all leave me with Ardeth I shall meet you there."

Every one, including my maidens, left the room closing the door as they did.

I turned to Ardeth then seeing him a little hunched over having a hard time breathing.

"You are unwell," I said to him. "Please lay down on the table face up and I'll make it all go away."

He stood and walked over, "Do you want me to remove anything?"

"No," I answered smiling through my eyes.

I waited patiently for him to get comfortable. He seemed a little uneasy.

"This is the first time you're healing me alone," he spoke as I stood at the table side looking over him. "Without your mandatory chaperone."

The "mandatory" chaperone was the king's idea. It was to ensure my "purity" had not been taken and therefore my powers still intact.

"I trust you, Ardeth," I confessed finding myself lost in his words. "I only ask that you trust me."

I started walking up towards his head as Ardeth quickly grabbed my arm. He held me for a moment getting my attention and waiting for me to calm down before he spoke.

"I do trust you, Safiya," he spoke tenderly. "People will talk if I show my comfort around you in the public eye."

He released me slowly putting his hand back on his torso.

I held his gaze for a moment before I moved higher towards his head. I stood behind him now his head and body before me.

I dipped my hands in the pitcher of water again and this time used my index and my middle finger to spread the water over his forehead. I then lightly rubbed the water into his temples and into his hairline. I held him there as my fingers were spread over his skull.

I gently removed my hands when it was over trying not to disturb him.

"Ardeth," I whispered close to his ear. "Would you be so kind to escort me to the feast?"

"With pride," Ardeth answered sitting up. "But only if one of your chaperones accompanies us."

"I'm sure one of them is waiting outside the door for us," I replied.

Ardeth and I walked side by side slowly walking towards the feast.

"I would like to thank you for what you did today," Ardeth spoke.

"You are the King's Commander," I replied. "It is my responsibility to ensure your health as well as your men's."

"But I didn't even ask for mine today," Ardeth said leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Ardeth it is my duty as a healer to make sure you and everyone else is healthy," I said making direct eye contact. "Please do not find it mandatory to repay me."

I continued walking, "Besides, you already repay me by keeping me, along with everyone else, safe from harm."

"It was a solemn vow I took to keep the people of Thebes protected," Ardeth said as we stopped before the large door to the banquet.

"Then we're even," I spoke as a smile crossed my face.

"I'll have Commander Ardeth walk me back to my chambers after the feast," I spoke to my chaperone. "You are excused for the night."

I took one large step away from Ardeth as the doors opened. Even standing too close to a man lead everyone to believe in suspicious activity.

I walked in leaving Ardeth as I headed straight for my usual seat at the table. King Ramses was at the head of the table surrounded by the most important people of Thebes. On his right was his daughter, Nefertiti, and on his left was his high priest Imhotep. Anck-Su-Namun was next to Nefertiti and I took a place beside Imhotep.

"Good to see you are doing well, Safiya," Imhotep spoke as Ardeth settled himself next to Anck-Su-Namun.

I then caught him glance behind me at the man that escorted me to the feast. He looked back to me catching me with my eyes up.

I bowed my head in thanks shooting my eyes back down to the ground.. Out of all the people at the table, including a few others farther down, I was only allowed to look at Anck-Su-Namun or Nefertiti without permission first.


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

A/N: Okay, I made a mistake. Turns out the research I did before publishing this wasn't deep enough. It's not King Ramses but Pharaoh Seti. Sorry. I got them confused thinking all the monarchs took the name "Ramses" once they were in power. Again, I'm sorry and I'm already eating myself up about it. If we could, just… pretend my mistake didn't happen. Again, I'm sorry.

It was rather uncomfortable being at a table filled with people I couldn't look at. What made it more unbearable was the women who sat across from me and her big secret I kept.

"Are your students making progress, Safiya?" Imhotep asked close enough to breathe on my shoulder.

"They seem very excited to get their hands in the elements," I responded staring a hole into my food before me. "Especially the fire element."

Imhotep laughed, "Have they even used the wind element yet?"

"Not yet," I answered. "There haven't been many volunteers for student work."

"Ah," Imhotep replied. "Everyone seems to be a little nervous to let the apprentices heal them."

"The best deserve the best," Anck-Su-Namun said before she took a sip of her drink.

"Indeed," Imhotep replied taking a drink with her.

"How will the youngsters learn if all those who suffer the worst injuries only see Safiya?" Nefertiti asked. "The Commander, the warrior, the priest, the King, the Princess; who is left to see the students."

"His men of course!" Imhotep said gesturing to Ardeth. "And the servants."

I caught Anck-Su-Namun smile at his words. She smiled only looking directly at Imhotep.

"Imhotep we haven't been at war in years," Nefertiti spoke sternly.

Anck-Su-Namun broke her gaze from Inhotep and glared over at Nefertiti,

"We at this table only deserve the best, Nefrititi," Anck-Su-Namun argued taking Imhotep's side. "If you wish for the apprentice's to heal you that is your decision."

"It's really nothing to discuss deeply," I spoke as every one turned to me. "I'm fairly certain my students are far too nervous still to heal a person; they are still very interested in watching."

"Then perhaps if a few more of us would let them watch," Nefrititi said barely letting me finish.

"While we are all indecent?" Anck-Su-Namun asked. "Safiya asks them to leave every time."

"Only for your comfort," I added. "Most of you have asked me personally to be alone without any observers."

There was silence then. The heated discussion was over. There was still no conclusion. Pharaoh Seti rose then. It was only then I noticed he had no say in the previous conversation.

"I have important news," he spoke with a warm tone to his voice.

I kept my gaze low but I could tell he was looking over his company with high expectations.

"I am to marry again," he said watching everyone's expressions.

Nefertiti's face shot up, "What?"

Anck-Su-Namun remained still.

"I have chosen Anck-Su-Namun to be my lovely wife," the Pharaoh finished looking down over at his future bride.

I watched as Imhotep's hand clenched into a tight fist. Anck-Su-Namun rose from her seat to join Seti's side. Imhotep kept his head low and seemed to be biting down hard on his lip.

I glanced up again at Nefertiti seeing her face go white with shock, "Father, when did you decide this?"

The Pharaoh didn't answer her.

Now that Anck-Su-Namun was promised to a man, no other man was allowed to touch her in any way. No physical contact with any man until her wedding night.

"Imhotep," Seti said. "You look ill."

I felt the space next to me turn cold and tense. Imhotep's entire being was concentrating on something. Every muscle in his body was flexed as he slowly looked up at the Pharaoh and future Queen.

Imhotep was deadly silence as he looked upon Seti and Anck-Su-Namun.

"Perhaps you should see Safiya afterwards," Seti suggested.

Then it was my turn to tense up. I would never turn any anyone if they came to me for help, nor was I allowed to, but Imhotep's current state frightened me. He was angry and shocked; two of the worst traits to have when healing needed to be done.

The feast ended on a highly uncomfortable note. Everyone slowly dispersed from the table going to the sleeping chambers to the evening.

Ardeth rose from the table first and started heading out towards my chambers. I slowly rose from the table and followed far behind. Ardeth waited for me just outside the doors. We had to be a little sneaky if Ardeth was to accompany me without a supervisor.

"What was your reaction to The Pharaoh's announcement?" I asked quietly.

Ardeth sighed, "I really don't know what to think of it."

"I don't believe Nefertiti took the news all to well," I spoke as we walked in unison.

"Her father is getting married to her teacher," Ardeth thought out loud. "It's a very… startling pair."

"Imhotep had a rather… unusual response as well," I continued.

"Yes, I saw that," Ardeth replied. "He seemed outraged."

"I…" I trailed off as I stopped walking.

Ardeth stopped and looked down at me, "What is it?"

His voice was more concerned the curious.

I opened my mouth but the words I wanted didn't come out.

"What is it, Safiya?" Ardeth asked placing his hands on my upper arms comfortingly.

I looked around first making sure no one was watching or approaching us.

"I believe the Pharaoh remarrying because he doesn't have a male heir," I spoke softly but it became a whisper.

I lowered my head in shame. I trusted Ardeth with any secret I had but it was the thought in general I was ashamed of having. Nefertiti was a strong, beautiful, intelligent woman but I feared that her father thought little of her due to her gender.

Ardeth lowered his hands back to his sides.

"Please forgive me, Ardeth," I breathed my eyes starting to water.

"Do not beg for forgiveness, Safiya, please," Ardeth spoke calmly.

He placed one gentle hand near the small of my back urging me to walk without touching me. I turned and followed his lead walking beside him again.

"In fact," Ardeth continued. "I'm convinced that other's who have heard the news feel the same."

"You don't mean that, do you?" I asked looking up at him.

What I saw in his eyes convinced me otherwise. I then looked away going back to following the rules.

"I would much rather you look me in the eye than look away from me, Safiya," Ardeth said as we came to another stop before my chambers.

I paused for a moment unsure of how I felt about Ardeth being so forward with me.

"I can not look-"

"Unless you have the man's permission," Ardeth finished. "Look at me, Safiya."

I slowly turned towards him keeping my eyes at his feet at first. I cautiously moved my gaze higher until I met his eyes a little scared of what I would see.

"You do not need to ask permission to look at me Safiya," Ardeth said. "From this day forward, I would like to meet your eyes every time we speak."

It was difficult to keep eye contact. I found myself almost desperate to look away. This was the longest moment of interaction I had ever had with a man. If it were anyone else besides Ardeth, I knew I would have given into the fear.

"I can only promise you that when we are alone," I replied my mouth suddenly dry.

"I would have it no other way," Ardeth said as he took a step forward looking deeper into my eyes. "Good night, Safiya."

Ardeth turned and entered his own chambers. I did the same. Our sleeping chambers were across the hall from each other. Since I was once the most precious possession of the Pharaoh's, they moved his room next to mine for maximum protection.

I closed the door behind me seeing one of my chaperone's glare at me.

"You let him walk you to your room?" she asked keeping her temper in check.

"His room is right across the hall from my own," I responded.

"You were still alone with a man," he continued keeping her voice a harsh whisper.

Even through the dense doors, Ardeth could hear me if I screamed out at night.

"He's a trustworthy man," I said suddenly finding myself exhausted from the day.

"They're all trustworthy until they get you alone in their chambers," she hissed.

"The only room I'm allowed to be alone with a man is the healing chamber," I said walking over to the bed. "And that room isn't suitable for anything that you are thinking of."

"Men do not need a bed, Safiya," she said crossing her arms. "All they need is a wall for a floor to pin you on."

My expression was blank when I slowly turned to see my maiden. She was still definitely angry and maybe a little… envious?

"I apologize for causing you so much worry," I replied. "It's been a long day."

She left me then, going to her own chamber to sleep.

I changed into my nightwear which was a shorter version of my daywear. The skirt stopped just above my knees instead of touching the ground.

I crawled over my large bed and nearly collapsed as my body suddenly became weak from exhaustion. I feel asleep immediately unable to think about the events that occurred at the Pharaoh's feast.


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

I heard a low rumble as I stirred. I exhaled through my parted lips turning my head closer to the warm sensation on my cheek. I then felt the warmth move from my cheek to my mouth slowly grazing over my lips.

I let out a quiet moan as my eyes opened. I really wasn't ready for morning.

It was still dark when my eyes opened. I then saw a dark figure looming over me. I gasped jumping back in my bed.

"Safiya, it's me, Ardeth," he spoke gently putting his hands up trying to calm me.

I sighed with relief as the sudden heat wave left my body, "I just couldn't see you that well with your dark clothing on."

I felt extremely guilty for not being able to recognize Ardeth. The fact that he startled me when he was trying to be gentle was unbearably rude of me.

"We need to move," Ardeth said placing one hand on my upper arm.

I looked directly into his eyes now fearful again, "Where are we going?"

"Some place safe in the palace," Ardeth spoke gently pulling on my arm to get me up.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked getting to my feet.

"My men have informed me of some suspicious activity outside the palace walls," Ardeth explained opening my chamber doors and walking out.

Travelers never came at this time of night. And Thebes didn't have any enemies at the present moment.

"Ardeth, your grip is hurting me," I spoke softly as I put my hand over the one that was holding me.

He glanced down at my arm and loosened his hold. It was gentle but still firm now as we continued walking.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked unable to see any other movement in the palace.

"The other's will be there as well," Ardeth answered. "I first had to inform the Pharaoh and then move him, his future wife, his daughter, and the priest to the same place you are going."

"How long will we be there?" I asked as Ardeth lead me down into a part of the palace I'd never been in before.

"Until my men and I can find some answers on our unexpected visitors," he answered.

We turned a corner approaching a door that was guarded by a few of his army men.

"Will you be gone long?" I asked stopping and placing a hand on Ardeth's chest causing him to stop.

Ardeth reached up and held my hand in his looking me deep in the eyes, "My goal is to have all of you out by sunrise."

"Be careful," I whispered as the door behind me opened.

I tore my hand away from him before anyone could see. I walked into the hidden room and watched as the doors closed sealing me away from Ardeth.

I kept my eyes low remembering the regulations I had to follow in the presence of those with a higher rank than me.

"Safiya!" Seti said walking over to me.

He placed both his hands on my shoulders gently squeezing me, "I'm relieved that you are here."

I bent at my knees when he released me, "Thank you for thinking of me."

"Did The Commander tell you who was at our gates?" Anck-Su-Namun asked stepping forward.

"No," I answered sighing. "He only said there was suspicious activity outside the palace."

Outside the palace, but still inside Thebes.

"No one we know would start a war with us," Nefertiti spoke her unalarmed tone echoed in the room. "And what would they want?"

"We have everything we need," Imhotep answered. "Wealth, royalty, a healer, maybe they're after it all."

"Who would dare oppose us?" Nefertiti asked. "We have the largest army in all of Egypt."

"Armies don't matter to some," Imhotep spoke. "Some are just driven to do as they will regardless of the odds against them."

I took a seat next to the wall and let the other's talk of war. It wasn't that war didn't affect me, I just had no say if Thebes should go to war or not.

I then thought of tonight. I thought of Ardeth fighting along side his men. I imagined deep wounds and broken bones.

"I'll have to be ready for lot of healing when I get out of here," I told myself in a low whisper.

I sat up properly when Nefertiti joined me on the bench.

"Do you worry about them?" she asked looking over at me.

"How can I not?" I asked clasping my hands in my lap. "It all falls on my shoulders if they are terribly injured."

"And the Commander?" she asked pursing her lips in concentration.

I thought for a moment picking my words wisely.

"He's the Commander," I replied. "He is the one that leads his men into battle; not stand behind them. He is the one that gets hurt first."

She was silent then taking in my words.

"Nefertiti?" I asked getting her attention again.

"Yes?" she answered.

"If your father discovered who was threatening Thebes, would he go to war that quickly?" I asked watching the Pharaoh, Imhotep, and Anck-Su-Namun.

"He would need to seek the Commander's opinion first," she said looking up at her father.

It wasn't long after that when Ardeth came back for us. The doors opened and he stood waiting for all of us.

"Who was it?" Pharaoh Seti asked. "Who was at our front gates?"

"I am not sure," Ardeth answered. "We opened the gates and rode out to meet them, but they had already vanished."

"Let's be on our guard today," Seti spoke. "They could easily be in the village, I don't want them catching us off guard."

"As you command," Ardeth replied bowing his head and leaving us.

The sun was raising as we rose from the deep underground.

"Safiya!" Pharaoh Seti called for me.

I bowed at my knees as he approached me.

"Please have you and your apprentices ready," he said. "I do not want you doing all the work if a battle should arise."

"As you wish," I replied keeping my head low. "I must prepare my healing chambers."

I left him without another word. I swiftly walked across the palace floors finding it easier to move in my nightwear than my daywear.

I arrived at my healing chambers seeing my students already preparing the room for whatever came. I quickly changed into my usual attire before I finished setting up the room.

"Does the Pharaoh think an army is coming for us?" one of my students asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know what he thinks. All I do know, is that we must be prepared."

"What does his Commander think?" asked the other.

It then occurred to me that I had neglected to ask Ardeth if any of his men needed me. It was wrong of me to assume I wasn't needed when Ardeth couldn't find the enemy.

"I have to find him," I spoke. "Stay here in the chambers in case anyone comes looking for me."

I turned back to the open door seeing Ardeth come around the corner a moment later.

He stopped before me, "Where are you going?"

"I was on my way to find you," I answered.

A smile tugged on one side of his lips before he turned back to the door. I shot my gaze back down at the floor as Ardeth closed both doors sealing us inside the chambers.

"If my chamber doors are closed how-"

"The Pharaoh gave me strict orders to keep you and your students inside the chambers," Ardeth interrupted answering my question.

"Then who's protecting the Pharaoh?" I asked.

"Anck-Su-Namun is," Ardeth answered. "His future wife."

"And Imhotep?" I asked again.

"Nefertiti is, along with some of my best men," he spoke gently to me.

"What is he so concerned about?" my student asked.

"The Pharaoh has many desirable things in his life," Ardeth spoke slowly walking deeper into the room. "A high Priest, a female warrior, the only healer, and his daughter."

"So he's protecting them all because he is unaware which one our enemy is after," the other apprentice finished.

"We can't… go on like this forever," I spoke as Ardeth reached the large window.

"No, Safiya," Ardeth said looking down at the blank palace below. "Only until the king feels that the enemy is no longer watching."

"But what have we to fear?" my student asked crossing his arms over his chest. "We have the best army in Thebes… what could the enemy hope to accomplish?"

"It truly depends on what their goal is, young one," Ardeth answered looking over at him. "If they wish to murder the Pharaoh that will be difficult."

The room went silent for a moment. Ardeth turned back to the outside.

"Nonetheless, if they were to steal a treasure, that might be more achievable," Ardeth finished.

"Ardeth," I spoke getting his attention. "No one knows I exist outside these walls."

He looked over his shoulder at me with a blank expression.

I shrugged, "Easier to think about what they want when you take me out of the possibilities."

"The possibilities are endless, Safiya," Ardeth spoke gently. "Particularly with an unknown enemy."

I exhaled through my lips confronted with a very dangerous thought, who could know about me?


	5. Chapter 5

(5)

My students and I were well guarded into the evening. A few of his men came to escort my apprentices to their sleeping chambers as well as Ardeth and I.

We walked side by side as two of his men followed.

"A day wasted in hiding," I sighed thankful to walk around. "Just think how far the enemy is now."

"It is far better to hide, Safiya, then to have the battle on their terms," Ardeth replied.

"We don't even know who they are," I said. "Our enemy is still unknown."

"Although it does give us a disadvantage not knowing our enemy," he spoke tenderly educating me on warfare. "The good thing is that Pharaoh Seti is not taking any chances to underestimate them."

"Is it just the Pharaoh making the decisions or do you have some contribution?" I asked glancing over at him.

Ardeth caught my gaze, "I only have my input when he asks for it."

I looked back down at the ground as we arrived at our chambers.

"Keep your doors open tonight," Ardeth advised. "I would hate for those to be the reason why I couldn't get to you fast enough."

"If that is what you wish," I replied before I walked into my chambers with the heavy set of doors left wide open.

I sat down on the side of my bed looking out towards the clear night sky. Whatever was out there last night have the Commander and the Pharaoh troubled; if there was anything out there at all.

I lifted my legs up onto the bed and slung my arms around them loosely.

What would they be after? There were too many options. The Pharaoh's new wife? The high priest? Treasure? There were too many possibilities and not enough answers. What if they wanted Ardeth himself; a knowledgeable warfare leader.

I slowly laid myself back on the bed. I clasped my hands over my torso as my legs stayed perfectly straight. I soon found myself struggling to stay awake. I caught myself looking through my thick dark eye lashes more than once before I shot my eyes open wide.

I sat up then knowing I'd have a difficult time falling asleep. It seemed the whole palace was on high alert as an apprehensive shift moved through the air.

Something moved then catching my attention. I heard heavy and fast footsteps start to echo past my open door. I jumped from my bed hearing a sword being drawn.

"Safiya!" Ardeth called me.

I opened my mouth to respond but he came into my chambers then with the sword in his hand.

"Come, we must leave, now!" Ardeth ordered taking my wrist and dragging me along with him.

I automatically reached out to Ardeth with an open hand.

I had a hard time keeping up with his long strides as mine were small but quick beside his.

"What's going on?" I asked lightly tugging at the wrist he had.

"They're Akkadian," Ardeth answered.

"What?" I asked. "What are those?"

Ardeth stopped and whipped me back into him. I let out a sharp shriek as an arrow struck the palace wall before me. I suddenly felt safest pressed against Ardeth's chest now more than ever.

"Akkadian's are master assassins," Ardeth answered moving me past the arrow. "They only take the necessities they need to survive but kill all in their way."

Three arrows then came from behind us as Ardeth and I hurried down the stairs.

"Were they the one's here last night?" I asked trying to keep up with him.

"That is a possibility," he answered. "They stay hidden in the shadows until driven out or until the proper time comes."

A few more arrows came as Ardeth pulled me around a corner.

"What are they after?" I asked breathing hard now.

Ardeth was silent for a moment. I saw his jaw drop slightly in the darkness.

"They are herding us," he breathed before he moved in a different direction.

More arrows came faster this time causing Ardeth to fall back against the wall.

"They're pushing us towards the front gates," Ardeth spoke realizing their plan. "They want you, Safiya."

A rock suddenly appeared in my throat and then dropped into my gut. Fear instantly started to flow through my body.

"The assassin's want to kill me," I breathed as my throat clogged up again.

"Safiya, no!" Ardeth said sternly placing his hands on my shoulders shaking me gently. "The Akkadian's are smart, they know you are worth more to them alive."

A sudden grunt was heard as a few of the Akkadian's approached Ardeth. He threw me behind him as he challenged the three men that appeared before us. Two of them engaged in combat against Ardeth while the other one turned his attention to me.

"Don't kill me," I begged quietly as one of the Akkadian's loomed over me.

He was quiet. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

I looked past him then seeing Ardeth loosing badly against the Akkadian's. My eyes instantly swelled with tears as I saw his blood at the end of their swords and on the ground.

"Stop!" I called out.

None of the Akkadian's hesitated. The one holding me let me watch and let out a deep chuckle.

Ardeth's clothing was now severely tattered and the skin below was the deepest shade of red. His arms and legs were covered in blood but the deepest cuts were on his chest and back.

The Akkadian's disarmed Ardeth sending his swords flying off in a different direction. Ardeth fell to his knees trying to control the amount of blood he was loosing.

"Leave him to die," the one holding me spoke.

"No!" I screamed out.

"Silence healer," he said to me sternly. "Or do you want more men to die before you?"

I glanced from Ardeth back to the Akkadian. Ardeth was dying and I was the only one that had the ability to save him.

"I swear to you," I spoke with a hollow tone making eye contact. "I will come quietly and I will do as you command, but please, let me save him."

He was about to object until he took a second look into my eyes. Whatever he saw, it intrigued him.

"You can still save him?" he asked. "Even at the point of death?"

I answered in a harsh whisper knowing my voice was going to crack "As long as he breathes… I can heal everything."

The man drew back for a moment and then released me, "Show me."

I turned to Ardeth and bolted to him falling to my knees beside him. I turned him over on his back seeing his face covered in pain. I reached out to remove his now ragged tunic but hesitated for a moment remembering my vows.

I took a deep breath and caste those aside ripping the garment off Ardeth. Everything was worse than I thought but I still believed in my ability to help him. I climbed on top of him with one leg on either side of his torso. I placed my hands palm down and fingers spread on his upper chest bending over him.

"In the name of the wind and water within me," I whispered.

I let it all go and let me own personal water works flow within me. My tears came out like the rain now as I cried over every wound Ardeth had to show me. I wept over him keeping him down with my hands on his chest.

"Safiya…" Ardeth said reaching up to me. "What are… you-"

I held Ardeth's wrists down at his sides and plunged down at his chest biting every scratch and wound. I used my teeth to close the wound and let my tears clear away the blood and the scars.

Ardeth seemed to writhe beneath me as his body took to my healing abilities. A few moans of pain came from him however he was very quiet in-between noises.

I quickly moved off of him and pushed him over on his front to see his back side. I repositioned myself on top of Ardeth and started to bite down hard on the open gashes on his backside. My tears that soaked though his skin cleaned up after me eliminating the blood and removing any marks from the sword fight.

I released Ardeth letting him turn back over to face me as I wiped my face off.

"Safiya… I've never seen…" Ardeth trailed off trying to find the appropriate words.

He examined himself unable to find any sort of scar.

The three Akkadian's moved closer looking over Ardeth unable to find anything themselves.

I pushed myself off Ardeth and kept my gaze low before I turned away from him.

"The healer we were sent for," one of the men spoke impressed with my work.

"There's no… scratches, or scars, or even blood…" the other said.

"We need to move before they send more men for her," the man that I made the deal with spoke looking around.

I heard Ardeth raise to his feet behind me.

One of the men lifted a sword to his throat, "It was her for you. Now she's ours."

The Akkadian took my arm again and lead me towards the palace gate.

"You should take him with you," I spoke. "Now that he knows you're Akkadian's it would be foolish of you to leave him here; with an army to hunt you down."

The three men exchanged glances. I looked up at Ardeth forgetting his indecency and immediately shot my gaze back down to the ground.

I needed someone with me; anyone I knew. It was a win-win situation. I would have some level of comfort in my kidnapping and they would have a war strategist.

"He comes too," the Akkadian spoke.

A/N: Yes, I do realize the Akkadians and Pharaoh Seti were in way different time periods. Just fly with me on this one; it is fiction after all.


	6. Chapter 6

(6)

The Akkadian's gave Ardeth a black cloak when we exited Thebes to help stay hidden in the darkest part of the night.

The Akkadian's, Ardrth, and I stopped dead as the sound a dog howling echoed through the night.

"It's the hounds," one Akkadian spoke in a harsh whisper.

We were placed on a dark wagon connected to two black horses. Our hands and ankles were bound together as we rode off into the night. We were forced to keep our heads down as the men scrambled to get on with us before they were left for the dogs.

None of the hounds were seen but there howling was heard throughout our moonlight traveling.

I swallowed hard realizing I might not see Thebes again. The guilt overpowered me as I thought of Ardeth and how I stole his life from Thebes. It was a selfish act, quite possibly the most selfish thing I ever did. I ruined Ardeth's future by bringing him with me and the Akkadian's.

It was mid-morning when we arrived at our destination. It was a small camp site with only a few small huts. It was in a little valley of sand just below a small sand dune. On the other side of the dune was the Nile river.

Our hands remained bound while our feet were released for faster walking. Ardeth and I were unloaded from the wagon roughly and walked into the camp. I kept my gaze low but noticed a few of the people walking around the camp; all men.

"This is your quarters," the man spoke. "Both of yours."

Ardeth and I were pushed in. Ardeth had to bend over in order to enter; I merely bowed my head.

"And don't bother escaping, there will always be someone watching your door," the man said before he walked off.

The hut was small with all the proper necessities. It had a large bed in the middle covered in animal skins, a small barrier for changing behind, and my three main elements fire, water, and earth surrounding the bed.

I took a seat on the bed and began tugging on the ropes that held my wrists together. Ardeth came over to me and knelt before me, "You don't need to hide it from me anymore; I know your eyes are blood-shot."

Still following the customs from Thebes, I kept my eyes on the ropes around my wrists.

Ardeth reached out and put his hands, which were still bound, around mine.

"Don't be afraid to look at me," Ardeth spoke as one if his thumbs gently stroked my hand.

I slowly moved my point of vision up from my hands. I nearly gasped at the amount of skin that was still showing through Ardeth's cloak. He neglected to close it at all as it hung on his shoulders. My eyes then shot up to his as my cheeks burned knowing he caught me gawking at his exposed skin.

His expression changed when I made eye contact. He seemed overwhelmed at the amount of redness in my eyes, and now my cheeks.

"Are you afraid?" Ardeth asked slowly untying my hands.

I was caught in his stare. He had an uncanny ability to hold me in his eyes until he

wanted to release me, Ardeth never once looked down at my hands to untie them. I was captivated and he knew it, using this hold over me to get what he wanted out of it.

"Yes," I answered noticing how long his eye lashes were.

"But that's not all that made your eyes red," Ardeth said leaning in for a closer look. "Is it?"

I bit my lower lips in a desperate attempt to stop the tears from coming.

"It was wrong of me," I began breaking away from Ardeth. "To bring you into this."

My wrists were released and I started untying Ardeth's.

"I realized what I did on the way here," I continued thankful he couldn't see my face and it's regret. "I know I stole your life from you and I know it's unforgivable."

"You haven't stolen anything from me," Ardeth said reaching up and cupping my face in his gentle hands. "I would have said the same words to the Akkadian's to come here with you if they wanted me instead."

I concentrated on the ropes keeping my eyes focused. Even if I wasn't in Thebes at the moment I would still practice the Thebes customs.

"We will live through this, Safiya," Ardeth continued.

"I'm afraid I don't have as much hope as you do," I replied as the rope fell to the sandy ground. "Not when I am the only woman in this camp."

Ardeth seemed taken back at this, "That's what you believe they brought you here for?"

"A man first does as he pleases with a woman then kills her," I spoke.

When men first set out to conquer a village or temple, they kill all the men first and then turn to the woman. They do as they please with her and then they are finished they dispose of them.

"Those are stories told by savages," Ardeth said trying to comfort me.

"Pharaoh Seti once told you he believed all men outside of Thebes were savages," I replied. "I was standing right beside you when he did."

Ardeth had no answer; he knew the memory was correct.

I looked him deep in the eyes then moving forward to be closer to his face, "Please, do not leave me alone here."

"As long as I draw breath, no other man will have the pleasure of touching you," Ardeth replied solemnly.

"You are the only comfort I have now, Ardeth," I responded before looking down and letting my hair hide my face.

Ardeth lightly pushed my hair back and placed his hand on the back of my neck. He pulled me forward resting his forehead on mine while tenderly massaging the back of my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying the small moment we had.

"Come out, Lady Healer," an Akkadian spoke from the opposite side of the entry. "It's time to put you to work."

Lady Healer? I have a title amongst these assassins?

I opened my eyes and moved away from Ardeth. I rose to my feet and walked to the entry emerging from the shelter into the blazing heat. Ardeth was close behind me.

"Time to put your particular skills to the test," the Akkadian said leading the way through the maze of shelters.

I followed him willingly. I was in a sea of sharks with only one ally; co-operation was mandatory to survive.

I followed him into one of the tents closest to the river.

"This our Commander," he spoke as I entered.

The room was putrid. The smell of body odor was thick as I looked upon the body before me. He was on his back only in a loincloth with his mouth open to breathe. His body was drenched in his own sweat and his chest heaved heavily.

"How long has he been like this?" I asked looking away.

"Not even a day," the Akkadian replied. "We believe it's the heat."

I shook my head turning back to the man, "No, it's definitely something much worse."

I walked over to the bed side disgusted with the liquid form of his odor that hung in the air.

I watched his chest move up and down noting at it's irregularity.

"I need some sand," I said turning back to Ardeth and the Akkadian. "Preferably some that hasn't been stepped on or touched by anyone else."

The Akkadian seemed a little puzzled at my request.

"Bring it in something that can hold water and be sure not to touch it," I instructed. "Or he could die if I am not the first to handle the sand."

The Akkadian bolted out leaving Ardeth and I with my new patient.

"Do you notice anything familiar in this man?" Ardeth asked staying where he was.

"What I believe could be different from what the sand tells me," I answered.

"And what does sand tell you?" Ardeth asked peering over.

"Sand is earth," I answered. "Earth is what lies beneath. The sand will tell me what is under his skin that I can not see."

The Akkadian returned with the sand I had requested. He placed it down beside me and backed away watching intently.

I dug my hand into the bucket of sand first letting my skin get used to the feel. I then took a few finger tips of the grains and began to pour it slowly over the man's chest. I started at the base of the throat just where the collarbones sat and moved down in a very thin line towards his pelvis.

The man trembled at the feel of the sand. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as I moved lower on his body. I stopped at his navel satisfied with that the sand was telling me.

The Akkadian was now knelt down beside me, "What did you just do?"

"He's poisoned," I replied sighing. "It's spread throughout his entire body now."

"Can you save him?" he asked holding his breath for my answer.

"It will be difficult," I responded shaking my head. "But I can."

"Tell me what it is you need to save his life," the Akkadian demanded.

"Torches," I started thinking through the process of removing poison from the body. "Fire, a lot of water, and a little more sand."

"And you are sure this can work?" he asked.

"It can," I answered casually. "But I don't know if it will."

He left me then. I heard him summon for more men to help with all the supplies I would need.

"What makes you think you can not save him?" Ardeth asked taking a few steps towards me.

"I do not command the elements as many think," I admitted. "I only ask them for their permission to use them."

Ardeth was silent but still waited for more.

"If the elements, or even the Gods, feel that it is this man's time to die," I continued. "There is nothing I can do to revive him."


	7. Chapter 7

(7)

The stench in the tent was getting unbearable. I had some of the Akkadian's remove a few of the walls to air it out. It also made it easier to access the wind in case I needed it.

The man's body was surrounded by torches that were lit.

"Why the torches?" Ardeth asked.

"Although this man doesn't need anymore body heat," I started walking around my patient. "The fire will help burn out the poison."

I dunked my hand into the pitcher of water from the Nile. It was very cool and refreshing to the touch; I felt instantly invigorated. I hovered my hand over the man's torso following the same line with water as I did with the sand.

Every drip seemed to have some effect on the man; from twitching to groaning.

"Is it working?" the Akkadian asked.

I studied the man for a moment watching how the water reacted on his skin.

"Slowly, but yes," I answered before I repeated the same technique with the water.

I watched the water soak through his skin. The more water that sank into his skin the easier time the fire would have burning the poison out. I eventually dunked both hands into the water and let it drip all over the exposed skin.

I tried to ignore the fact that I had an audience now that most of the walls were gone. Almost the entire camp was now watching me and their Commander. I was used to performing in private with maybe one chaperone in the room; but this was nearly too intense for me to handle.

I dunked my hands in the water again this time splashing it on my face. It was now the hottest part of the day and my sensitivity to the sun was acting up. I felt a little light headed as I turned back to the man in need.

"You've been working since we arrived here," Ardeth whispered in my ear as he appeared behind me. "It will turn to dusk soon."

I sighed feeling my heavy breathe escape my lips, "I'm almost finished."

I noticed my heart rate was a little faster as I wiped the sweat off my brow. Heat exhaustion was starting to claim me. I needed to finish before the heat completely overpowered me.

"He seems to be getting better," the Akkadian said appearing on the other side of me opposite of Ardeth.

My vision slid in and out of focus as I felt a slight sting in them. Some of the sweat from my forehead slipped into my eyes. I quickly took one more handful of water to my face before I went back to healing.

I used the remaining water on my hands to lightly outline the man's facial features. I circled around the eyes, outlined his jaw, and traced over his hairline.

His breathing returned to a regular pace without any abnormalities.

"Remove the fire," I spoke.

The Akkadian beside me waved his men in "Do as the lady wishes!"

"No one ever called you lady in Thebes," Ardeth whispered in my ear again.

Ardeth caught on quick taking notice in what the Akkadian's called me.

The man began to stir and his muscles twitched.

"Pour the remaining water over his chest directly where his heart sits," I told one of the Akkadian's in the room holding the water.

The Akkadian that gave the orders nodded in approval, "It seems the Gods favor you."

I did believe, but whether they "favored" me or not the amount of attention I received from the people around me was already startling. I saw no need for a more powerful influence in my life since I already had a high priest, a king, a princess, a warrior, and a war strategist.

The sound the water made against the man echoed in my head. My vision dipped in and out again. I swayed a little as I stood close to Ardeth.

The moment the man I healed sat up from the bed my knees gave out beneath me. One hand hid my face as my other hand propped me up against the ground. I could feel my own heat as my hand hovered over my skin.

Two hands gently clasped onto my shoulders.

"Safiya?" Ardeth's voice called dulling out.

"I'm fading," I replied wiping the sweat off my upper lip.

Panic struck then. I was weaker than ever, surrounded by men with only one other ally to protect me. My purpose had been completed and now came the time to take advantage of it and destroy what remained.

My fingers grasped onto Ardeth's cloak as my vision went dark. I pulled more and more of his cloak into my fingers needing the comfort of his presence beside me.

"Safiya!" Ardeth shouted. "Tell me what you need. What do you need?"

My mind was in a thick fog. Everything in my head was dense. I could not even keep my eyes open though my vision was absent.

"Water," I breathed.

My head fell forward landing on Ardeth's shoulder. My body was blacking out and my mind was caught in a thick haze of both confusion and panic.

I couldn't feel, hear, or see anything beyond that point. The men around me calling my name dulled out. My vision was the first to go. I couldn't tell if I was sitting up, laying down, or flying.

The amount of energy I used healing the Akkadian's Commander drained me passed the point of knowledge. I never used this much power before on anyone before and I was frightened I wouldn't be able to recover from it.

I eventually blacked out only remembering the scorching heat.

I sat up taking a painful inhale. I was soaking wet and seemed to be sitting in a puddle of water. I then felt myself sitting in someone's lap in the water. I slowly opened my eyes as my hands held onto the body next to me for support.

"Oh, Safiya," Ardeth breathed pulling me close.

Ardeth stroked my wet hair as I tried to control my breathing while clutched in his grasp. We were sitting in the Nile river only a few feet into deep water. It was daylight as I noticed the time of day. A few of the Akkadian's were standing upon the small sand dune that hid the small camp they had.

"What happened?" I asked pulling away from Ardeth.

"You just…" Ardeth thought about his words. "You were gone."

"Gone?" I swallowed still holding onto Ardeth.

"You were- You were dead," Ardeth spoke as I stared down at the sand. "Lifeless throughout the night."

"The night?" I repeated. "How long was I dead for?"

"The whole night," Ardeth answered. "It's only mid-morning now."

Where was I?

I covered my mouth with one hand thinking about what I just experienced. I died according to Ardeth, but I didn't necessarily leave.

"It must be difficult for you to hear that," Ardeth said studying me closely.

I put my free hand on Ardeth's chest, "Ardeth I…"

I was the first being to ever die and return to life. I didn't know what I was considered anymore. Was I alive or dead; or something else.

"You can not imagine how relieved I am that you are alive," Ardeth spoke.

"As am I," I responded still shaken from returning to life.

"Come," Ardeth said moving me so he could raise to his feet. "We need to go back to camp before the Akkadian's get restless."

I nodded as I rose to my feet.

I flipped my hair over one shoulder and began to wring it out. I hated the feeling of wet hair. The heaviness, the smell, and how it dried awkwardly. Just being wet in general was uncomfortable.

I then realized my entire body was soaking. I glanced down seeing my Thebes nightgown clutch to every curve of my body.

I swallowed hard slowly looking back up to see Ardeth transfixed with my actions.

I turned from him then feeling my face get hot. I began to wring out my gown as well as my hair as I heard Ardeth clear his throat behind me.

I turned to face him again when I felt my clothing and my hair were dry enough; his back was turned.

I walked out of the water to meet him. I stopped at his side waiting for him to make the first move.

"How are you feeling?" he asked glancing down at me.

I kept my head low knowing my face was still red, "Refreshed, thank you."

We walked over the sand dune together heading back to the Akkadian camp. I kept my eyes low thinking over what Ardeth had told me.

Did I really die or was I just…? If I was indeed dead, how did I come back?

"She lives!" an Akkadian shouted.

The rest of the men hurled their hands in the air and shouted tremendously. Ardeth and I stood at the top of the dune slightly puzzled.

"So I really was dead," I spoke quietly to myself.

I hung my head again, "How did I come back?"

"They're moving camp…" Ardeth trailed off.

I shot back up then realizing many of the shelters they set up wither missing or taken down already.

"What's going on?" I asked down at the group of Akkadians.

I started walking down the dune with Ardeth seeing many men busy with packing.

"We're returning home," one answered.

I looked at the man realizing it was their Commander rested and now walking.

"You are needed there, at our home," he continued.

So I haven't earned my freedom to return to Thebes yet, I thought looking around at the small army.

I turned to Ardeth seeking his guidance.

"How far away is this home of yours?" Ardeth asked.

Their Commander only smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

(8)

I sat next to Ardeth in the cart my eyes watering in the wind. The further the horses traveled over the sand the closer I came to weeping. I was losing my homeland and everything I knew about life with it.

I knew nothing about the world outside of Thebes and now I would be living in it. I would either survive in the savage land of men and beasts or die in it surrounded by the violent creatures that shaped it.

Ardeth's comforting arm slowly wrapped itself around my shoulder. I closed my eyes and face away from him trying to control my raw emotions. Ardeth slowly pulled me in until my head was resting on his shoulder. I turned my head in then hiding my face in his dark clothing.

Thebes was gone and I was now enslaved to the Akkadians.

"We will survive this," Ardeth spoke quietly to me.

I slowly looked up at Ardeth, "How can you be so sure?"

I then glanced out at the sand we traveled over; unable to see anything but dunes.

"Have you been this far from Thebes?" I asked looking back at him.

"Not this far; no," Ardeth answered surveying the area as I did.

"Where do you think they live?" I asked seeing the Nile river hide behind a dune every so often.

"Wherever they live they traveled a long way to retrieve you," Ardeth answered looking forward.

"We will be arriving soon," The Akkadian Commander said. "Upon arrival you will be meeting with our King and Queen."

Savages have royalty?

It was then I saw their large palace as we rode over the sand. The two large doors were already open waiting for us as I caught a small glimpse of the village inside.

I then glanced behind me seeing many of the Akkadians on horseback. If I jumped for a final escape before entering I would be trampled to death.

We entered in and rode straight through the village to second set of doors of the palace. Many of the villagers wore dark black clothing very similar to Ardeth's. The sight of the long bent sword that Ardeth also carried seemed to be a give away.

"Ardeth do you know of any Medjai that are outside of Thebes?" I asked tugging on the cloak he wore loosely.

He thought for a moment, "I never considered the idea of them being outside of Thebes."

The two doors closed urgently behind us as we entered the palace. We stopped abruptly then and I noticed it was only us in the palace instead of the whole army we traveled with.

The Akkadian Commander leapt from the cart first and turned to see us. He offered me a hand to help me down from the cart. I leaned in toward Ardeth unsure of his intentions.

"You saved my life, Lady Healer," he spoke softly. "I owe you a debt; why would I betray something so sacred."

I slowly reach out to him half expecting him to haul me over his shoulder. He took my hand carefully and let me slide off the car myself without intruding in on me.

He released me as I waited for Ardeth.

"This way to the throne room," he spoke leading the way.

Ardeth waited for me patiently as I glanced behind myself one more time seeing the doors closed shut. I shook my head as I walked beside Ardeth feeling the hope I had of escaping leave me empty.

The insides of the palace weren't as clean as the Thebes palace. The hallways were a little tighter and the doorways or arch ways were shorter. Ardeth had to duck his head down for a few as we moved through the palace.

Our foot steps echoed a little which would have made this difficult if I wanted to speak with Ardeth.

The Akkadian Commander opened a set of doors and stood beside them rather than entering in first. The room was smaller for a throne room but it still held two sophisticated chairs and a little room for the members of the court.

Ardeth waited for me to move first. I hesitantly started walking in seeing a few members of the court before my eyes let the rulers they had.

I nearly gasped in fright at the sight of their king. He was much bigger than the Commander he had with very long dark hair and clothing that appeared to make him look bigger. He was nearly bare-chested before us with a few weapons around his hilt and across his back.

Ardeth and I stopped before them and knelt to our knees showing respect. I kept my eyes low in fear of their king.

"Who is this, Balthazar?" the king asked in a deep almost threatening voice.

"The Lady Healer, and her companion, the Thebes Commander," the Akkadian Commander that was healed back to health answered.

"I ask for a Healer and I receive that and another Commander," he spoke with a laugh. "Great work."

He stood then first adjusting his belt of weapons before taking a few steps to meet us, "Rise and tell me your names."

"Ardeth," he responded as he rose from the ground.

"Safiya," I spoke raising but never breaking eye contact with the ground.

"I am Mathayus," he replied. "This is my queen, Cassandra."

(Yes, that is actually her name, she is not just known as "the sorceress")

I glanced through my thick eye lashes to his queen. She was petite, like me, again with long hard hair and a very stern look on her face. She didn't resemble the Akkadian women I saw coming into the palace in anyway. Her skin was lighter and instead of pure muscle on her she had more of a woman's figure.

"Ardeth I was not expecting you to arrive at my home, therefore I have no purpose for you," Mathayus spoke then turning to me. "For you, Lady Healer."

I slowly brought my gaze to the floor before me.

"My queen is with child," he spoke softly.

I glanced back up at his queen now able to see the changes her body was going through.

"I would very much appreciate it if you looked after her," Mathayus continued. "She has been with child before, but the sickness that came with it stole my first born from me. All I ask of you, is to help her until the day she delivers me my heir."

Her expression changed then. Instead of a cold queen that sat on her throne I saw a woman begging for her life; hers and her child's. Her eyes became glossy and her shoulders fell.

"What say you?" Mathayus asked looking down at me.

"I have no experience in child birthing or the journey to it," I answered still looking at his expecting queen. "But I will do all in my power."

She rose then from her seat and came forward to her kin's side.

"That is all I could ever ask for," she replied. "Come."

I looked over at Ardeth as I was nearly pulled to my feet.

"You will see each other again tonight," the queen spoke guiding me out of the room. "We just need to get you more familiar with your new home."

New home? As in "permanent"? It seemed the farther and farther away I was from Thebes the less likely I would return to it.

"Now tell me, Safiya," Cassandra began leading me deeper into the palace. "How did you obtain your abilities?"

"I believe I was born with them, your highness," I replied trying to remember my way back to the throne room.

"I would assume you've been using them your entire life then?" she asked again.

"For as far back as I can remember, yes," I replied now entering a new part of my "new home".

"And what was your first memory of them?" She asked turning to meet me.

She and I were about the same height and might have been similar in weight without the child she was carrying.

I hesitated telling her about a private moment in my life.

She smiled, "I had abilities too once. I could see the future, which mad me very important and wanted."

"Once? You no longer have them?" I asked.

Her smile became shy as her face flushed lightly, "If I ever slept in a man's bed I would lose my sight of the future."

"I see," I responded looking down at the floor.

She opened the door we were standing by. I looked up again as the light from the setting sun nearly blinded me.

"This is your chamber," the queen said walking in.

I followed her once my eyes adjusted. The first thing I noticed was the large bed and what looked like my healing table across the room. Once side of the room had the bed with a few decorations around it. On the other half was the healing portion with places for all the elements as well as a large open window on each side.

"How do you like it?" she asked watching me survey the room.

"It's very… large," I answered unable to think of a better word.

She laughed, "Anything else? Maybe we forgot something?"

"Thebes had two separate chambers for me," I explained. "Now it's all in one."

"Why would they be separate? You spend just as much time in one as the other," Cassandra thought out loud.

"The Pharaoh had many rules surrounding me," I explained.

She was quiet then; almost like she was putting all the pieces together in her head.

"My first vision when I was little was of a man capturing me for his own use," Cassandra reached out and placed a hand on my arm.

"How terrifying," I replied.

"It was difficult at first," she said." I had to hone my power and learn to control it."

I swallowed hard knowing that it was my turn for confession.

"The first time I used my powers was when the Pharaoh found me," I looked down at my hands fearful. "I was on fire."


	9. Chapter 9

(9)

Queen Cassandra guided me over to the bed to take a seat. She asked if I needed anything but I refused anything she offered.

"Tell me more about your powers and maybe I can understand better," she said leaning in to hear me.

"I do not control the elements," I stated. "I merely ask for their permission to borrow them."

"Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire?" she asked.

I nodded, "Fire is the hardest to control which was part of the reason why I was on fire when he found me."

"Just him, no one else saw this?" she asked trying to comfort me.

"He was outside the palace walls without his chaperone," I explained. "But when he found me he couldn't go back without me, seeing me as something to harness and control."

It was difficult using such harsh words to describe Pharaoh Seti. He was only a boy at the time, though with a wife and child; trying to become a man. It was his first move while becoming a man; capturing a maiden with magical proportions.

"Why were you on fire?" she asked leaning her head to the side.

I shook my head, "I'm not sure. To this day I can't create fire; I can only make it grow."

"Will you show me… how it works?" Cassandra asked.

I lifted my head up then and turned to her. She was the first woman I've ever talked to outside of Thebes and the only one that didn't appear physically intimidating to me. She needed my help and I could never turn from anyone.

"Do you know what they'll do with Ardeth while we're here?" I asked seeing it as a fair trade; an answer for a demonstration.

She smiled again, "Teach him the ways of the Akkadians; adding more to his arsenal full of skill."

"You won't hurt him though, will you?" I asked my voice shaking.

Her eyebrows crashed together for a moment, "No, of course not."

A sigh of relief came over me, "I can demonstrate Wind, Water, and Earth."

Only because the last time I used fire I died.

Cassandra smiled raising from her seat.

"We can go when you are ready," she said patiently.

I look from her to the door and back again.

"Where?" I asked.

My table was in the same room as my bed, where else would I heal those around me?

"Our people, outside the palace walls need you," Cassandra spoke gently. "They need to see you and recognize that you are here for them as well as me."

My eyes went wide, "What?"

"You are not here only for me, Safiya," she spoke my name with a certain tenderness.

Like a mother talking to her child.

"You are here for all the people," she explained taking a few steps toward the door. "The Akkadian's, the court, even the travelers."

My jaw dropped a little. I was only used to serving those of higher rank, but now in the Akkadian village I was available for anyone.

I glanced over at my door with a hard stare. There were no more gates holding me in.

"Is something wrong?" Cassandra asked leaning over.

I shook my head, "New customs, that's all."

I rose to my feet and walked with Cassandra to my currently closed door. I looked over it examining a barrier that I would be without.

"Ready?" she asked.

I nodded waiting for her permission.

The door opened then but not by either Cassandra or I.

Ardeth and King Mathayus stood before us. Ardeth looked well; no signs of illness or dehydration. There was just something different about him this time. He wasn't sweating like he usually was when I met up with him. His hair seemed…

"Our people are anxiously waiting," Mathayus said more to his Queen than me.

I snapped back from my daydream quickly averting my gaze from Ardeth.

"Let them see her then," Cassandra replied.

"Come," Mathayus spoke taking a large step back. "This way."

Ardeth and I followed Mathayus and Cassandra in silence. Even though I wasn't away from Ardeth to too long I wanted to ask him how everything went.

But more importantly; I wanted to know where his chambers were.

I snapped back again looking farther down at the ground letting my hair hide my flushed face.

It's the heat causing me to think like this, I thought. Why is my mind lingering on Ardeth?

"They are quiet," Cassandra noted.

"She gives them hope, and they haven't even seen her yet," Mathayus replied.

Both King and Queen turned to look at me. I searched for the appropriate words but none came to me. I was already a symbol to their people and none of them knew what I was capable of. What words could there be to give them more than that they already have?

"Step forward and they will greet you," Mathayus spoke.

"We will be right behind you," Cassandra added.

I nodded walking forward. It was only a few steps down before I was in view. The gates were wide open and in the distance I could see the open desert as the front door to the Akkadian empire was left open.

The sun was setting almost making it difficult for me to see.

The people waited for me just outside the gate making a wide aisle for me to walk down. They stared intently watching everything on me and around me. Every hair that might have moved or the way my skirt hit my skin was seen and remembered.

A woman beside me started praying in the old language. Her eyes were locked on me as she continued saying the same phrase over and over. I slowly reached out to her letting my hand first raise and then reach. She snatched at it and rubbed the back of my hand against her face.

I was a little startled though her grip on my hand was firm but not uncomfortable. She muttered a different phrase before she slowly released me. I looked down at my hand seeing nothing that wasn't there before.

I turned back to see Mathayus, Cassandra, and Ardeth. All three urged me forward.

My heart raced as I continued forward through the parted crowd. It was so still and silent I was afraid they would hear the pace of my heartbeat.

I saw a few children pushed through the bodies to see me up close. I smiled meekly at them continuing on.

Was I supposed to say anything?

A baby started crying then. I glanced up in the direction the sound was coming from seeing the Akkadian's turn to see. I approached the woman holding the child seeing her fluster with the child in her arms.

I kept my distance out of respect but still peered over to see if the infant was alright. The Akkadian's surrounding the woman began to speak to her quietly in a hushed voice. I took a step back when they began pointing to me.

The woman then rushed forward and carefully placed the crying infant in my arms. We exchanged a few glances as the crying continued.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked from me to her baby and then back to me.

I glanced back at Mathayus, Cassandra, and Ardeth. The King and Queen stared blankly at me while Ardeth only smiled and nodded.

A smile tugged on my lips as I looked back down at the child in my arms.

"The wind," I whispered to myself.

The most gentle element that could calm a crying child.

I held my face up to the sky closing my eyes. The stillness only lasted a moment before a cool breeze started swirling around my feet.

The Akkadian's slowly backed away not in fear but in fascination.

The wind slowly moved up my body making my hair linger in the air. I opened my eyes letting the wind die down as I looked at the sleeping child in my arms.

The woman's face seemed to be more in shock now than awe. I slowly reached out to her giving her child back.

"She's just sleeping," I explained.

The woman's face didn't change.

"She's alive!" I spoke louder.

One of the children I saw before pushed through the crowd repeating something in the old language.

A sigh of relief came over me when the woman began praying frantically over and over again as the Akkadian's around her smiled in approval.

She eventually took her child back with tears in her eyes. Everyone began crowding around the child examining her and talking to the woman holding her.

I slowly started walking back to the palace feeling a little overwhelmed at the reactions I received from a little wind.

"Wait!" a little boy cried chasing after me.

He stopped a few feet before me as I turned to see him.

"What is your name?" he asked.

The crowd was silent again; everyone was listening.

"Safiya," I answered.

"Safiya!" the crowd shouted as someone held up the sleeping infant.

My eyes went wide as I excused myself back into the palace.

"That went well," Ardeth spoke.

"I have been here for half a day and the Akkadian's are naming their children after me," I replied unsure of how to feel.


	10. Chapter 10

(10)

"How do you feel?" Ardeth asked as we walked to our chambers.

"Exhausted," I answered as my body felt sore. "How are they treating you?"

"King Mathayus seems to enjoy my company," Ardeth answered. "The men he has here are very skilled assassins."

"I was told he would be training you on their ways of battle," I said suddenly excited to see the doors to my chambers.

Ardeth only chuckled as we arrived at my doors. I turned and glanced up at him using the wall next to me for balance. He seemed content with everything that happened today. No worry or distress in his shoulders or face.

"How are you feeling?" I asked thinking he might need help falling asleep.

"I should be the one asking you that," he answered looking me over; especially at my hand on the wall.

I sighed looking down at the ground and wiping my forehead with my free hand. Ardeth's hand came into view pushing my chin up. I took a step back noticing how close he was with both of my hands one the wall behind me studying me.

"Your eyes are cloudy," he spoke softly holding me still. "I hope you aren't falling ill."

He released me then looking me over again.

"A good nights rest is all I need," I replied smiling.

It was not convincing to Ardeth who was now filled with remorse.

"Will I see you in the morning?" I asked reaching for the door.

"Yes," Ardeth answered watching me enter my chambers. "I'll be sure to check in on you first thing in the morning."

Ardeth turned and walked away before I could reassure him of my well being. I closed the door once he was out of sight and walked over to my bed. It was soft and comfortable when I sat down. The moment my head his the pillow I was out.

_Safiya_

My eyes fluttered open seeing nothing but a black obis. I knew I was dreaming but something felt a little odd.

I sat up immediately noticing I was laying on my healing table. I looked out again unable to see anything but darkness.

_Do not be frightened._

My eyes went wide as I frantically searched for the source of the voice.

_You are safe._

I gasped seeing two familiar goddesses slowly come into view. I only knew the very basics of the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses but the two before me were very recognizable; the Goddess of love and the Goddess of fertility.

I swallowed hard moving back on my healing table but being very sure not to fall off of it into the darkness.

They were on either side of me now. The love Goddess before me and the fertility Goddess behind me.

"Gods don't usually interfere with human life," I spoke delicately trying to keep my hands from trembling.

_True, but this isn't our first time meddling. _

"What?" I breathed turning to face the one behind me. "When was-"

_When you died. Yes, you did, indeed die. We were forced to bring you back for the good of the future._

I shifted on the table then so I could see both of them without turning, "What are you going to do with me now?"

_Egypt needs more healers. I am sure you are aware of how to create more healers._

I thought for a moment almost in disbelief of what they were asking, "I can not."

_You can… you just made a vow not to._

"But I made that vow to all the Gods," I spoke glancing back and forth. "If I break that I am at the mercy of all the Gods… and then… and then…"

The deities remained silent but understood my loss for words. I would be powerless if I broke my vow. My abilities would be completely gone until I birthed the child I would be passing them onto.

I continually shook me head, "No."

_But you do not even know who you will be with. Who the man will be to love you and the children you bear. _

_That is why we are both here before you; to give the gifts you will need to complete this._

The love Goddess smiled then tilted her head to the side looking past me.

I slowly turned my head shrieking when I saw the man behind me nearly falling off the healing table. Ardeth sat behind me with his legs hanging off the table. He sat there glancing over at me with a warm smile and comforting eyes.

"Impossible," I spoke trying to catch my breath. "He made the oath during manhood to protect Thebes and give up the life of love and family."

They remained silent.

I collected myself for a moment before I spoke again, "You wish for two people who have made powerful vows against what you are asking, to break those, putting shame on themselves and very God they promised themselves to; just for the possibility of more healers?"

_What do you mean 'possibility'? Your powers will pass onto your children. We will make sure of that._

My entire body was shaking now. I felt a knot appear in my throat and my eyes started to burn.

"No," I breathed knowing I was defying the Gods. "I can not take that risk. Pharaoh Seti would never allow us to be together."

The outcome I knew of seemed to be unknown to them.

"He will kill me if I lose my powers," I whispered harshly letting a few tears roll down my burning cheeks. "He will consider it the ultimate betrayal. Pharaoh Seti will kill me!"

They exchanged glances at each other.

_We aren't supposed to give away the future we have for you but in this case we must. Safiya… you are never returning to Thebes._

My breathing was caught in my throat.

_You and Ardeth are to stay in Gomorrah with Mathayus, Cassandra, and the Akkadians._

I was shattered. I sat back holding myself with one arm and propping myself up with the other.

"Ardeth will never break his promise," I said glancing back at him just smiling at me. "Even if you visit him in his dreams, he will not give in."

_Ardeth was originally sworn to protect you at all costs and that has not changed. He was sworn away from the life you describe for you. In essence; he will never break his vow of protecting you if he is with you._

I opened my mouth to protest but Ardeth snaked his arms around me from behind. One arm held me close around my waist while the other held my face turning me towards him. He kissed my cheek as his thumb slowly stroked my jaw line.

I struggled against him. One side of me knew these actions were forbidden. The other side merely wanted to turn and face him front on.

_Ardeth will be a great lover._

I closed my mouth to stop a gasp but my face burned hotter than ever before.

I was now facing Ardeth still trying to gently push him away. One arm was still hooked around me waist keeping me close while the other was now on the back of my head buried in my hair.

Ardeth leaned in slowly pushing me on my back trailing down my neck with quick soft kisses. His lips became slow and sensual once I was on my back and he hovered over me. I made wordless noise as Ardeth found a sensitive spot where my neck and shoulders met.

My mind was reeling as my struggles against him stopped. My breath was staggering but my eyes were still filled with tears.

Ardeth was now trailing over my collar bone sending my body into a heated frenzy. My breathing was heavier now as Ardeth moved over my shoulder kissing the straps of my dress off my shoulder.

My mind was in a deep haze until the second strap slowly slipped off my shoulder. I then realized I was laying on my back with my legs spread apart and a man in between my thighs. It was everything I swore to never pursue.

I screamed out pushing Ardeth off and rolling over the edge of the healing table. I only fell a few short moments flinching when I hit the ground. When my eyes opened I noticed I was on my bed instead of the ground. I turned to swing my legs over and run until Ardeth appeared beside me.

I was stopped then. My body refused to move no matter how much I willed it to.

_You need both gifts remember? So far you only have one._

The love Goddess had given me Ardeth as a gift. My eyes went wide as I realized what my final gift would be.

"No, please," I begged able to move again.

I moved back on the bed watching Ardeth match my movements crawling towards me. My back hit the wall at the head of the best stopping me. I held out my hands to brace myself against Ardeth.

My jaw dropped as Ardeth's fingers slowly moved up the side of my leg. I pushed against his shoulders finding myself already weak against his touch.

A shiver shot up my spine as Ardeth's beard lightly brushed against my skin. His lips were now beside my ear as the skirt of my dress now higher than my hips. One hand propped himself against the bed while the other rested on my waist.

"Safiya," Ardeth spoke in a deep purr.

One word and my body writhed beneath him.

_The gift of fertility. Anytime you lay with this man your chances of conceiving are greater. _

I looked up into the dark obis with tears in my eyes defeated. The only hope I had now was in Ardeth; that he would not give in as I had.


End file.
